Pain Hurts: Hurts Pain
by InuYashaXnoXbaka
Summary: InuYasha makes a fatal mistake after telling Kagome he loves her. This mistake could cost him his sanity and his life. (InuKag) Rating may change ;)
1. I Love You With A Kiss

Pain Hurts: Hurts Pain

I Love You With A Kiss

(A/N: I do not own InuYasha)

On one pleasant day in Feudal Era Japan, InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were sitting at the roots of the God Tree. (Well, in InuYasha's case sitting in the God Tree.) Sango and Miroku were talking and laughing while playing with Kirara. Kagome was teaching Shippo how to play 'patty cake' as Kagome called it. InuYasha… well, lets just say he was staring off into space thinking a numerous things that no one could ever figure out by just looking at him.

Later on that evening, everyone went to Keade's hut to stay for the night. As soon as InuYasha saw that Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were asleep, he stood up and walked over to the spot Kagome was at the moment occupying. "Kagome, do you mind coming outside for a few moments; I need to tell you something," InuYasha asked in a swift whisper which surprised Kagome.

Kagome sat there in pure shock. "Umm… sure, hold on one second," Kagome said while moving to stand. As soon as she was up from her spot she noticed InuYasha nowhere in sight. Kagome thought he went outside, so she went to see if her assumption was true. Sure enough, she was right; he was out side leaning against one of the surrounding trees of the InuYasha Forest. Kagome thought back to the last few days. InuYasha was acting weird, but she decided to ponder on that later and wonder where InuYasha was taking her to talk about something.

Kagome noticed that InuYasha would sometimes stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking, but she saw his love filled gaze. Every time he looked at her like that her breathing would become deep and her heart would flutter. Kagome knew why she felt like that because she already knew she loved InuYasha, but didn't tell him in risk of rejection.

As soon as they started walking through the InuYasha Forest, Kagome kept her eyes on InuYasha; knowing he could feel her eyes on his back. All of a sudden InuYasha stopped and Kagome realized where they were, the God Tree. She wondered why he took her there, but she could ask him later. Kagome walked up to InuYasha and put a hand on his shoulder.

InuYasha spun around to look Kagome in the eye. "Kagome, promise me that you'll stay by my side even after what I am going to tell you," InuYasha spoke calmly, but Kagome could tell he was nervous. He looked her in the eye like he was searching her to the core of her soul, searching for an honest answer.

Kagome smiled at this. "Didn't I always say I was here by choice and that I want to be here?" she asked with an all-knowing face. She walked up to him and touched his cheek. "I'm sure whatever you have to say will never keep me away from you, InuYasha," Kagome said while sliding her hand to his hair and setting a lose strand out of his face.

InuYasha grew tense at this, then relaxed when he realized how close Kagome was to him. "Kagome, I know that. I've always known that, but this is something so important that it can't be taken delicately. Promise me, Kagome," InuYasha said taking Kagome's hands and holding them in his. Kagome was taken by surprise by what he did, but wasn't one to stop him when she liked being close to the one she loved. Kagome looked up into his eyes and saw so much love and nervousness that her breathing became labored and she only focused on InuYasha.

"Kagome I have known you for two years now and over those years you have shown me something that I never really had. That is to love and care for someone and I really want to thank you for it. I- I- I love you, Kagome. Will you stay by my side forever?" InuYasha said with his voice cracking and looking deep into her eyes.

Kagome felt her heart stop for one moment. She couldn't believe the person she loved was asking her this. "Oh InuYasha!" She said while jumping up and putting her arms and legs around his body while tears of joy flowed down her face. "Oh InuYasha! I love you, too!" She screamed joyously while tears of great joy flowed down her face.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her while his own tears of joy flowed down his face. "Kagome, you don't know how happy you have made me. You don't know how wonderful it is to know someone loves you," he said while rubbing her back to calm her down. Kagome slipped her legs from InuYasha to the ground, but didn't let her arms fall. As Kagome finished her task, she looked up into InuYasha's amber-gold eyes to see him looking into her tan-brown ones.

Then she realized something. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me," she slyly remarked with a lecherous grin. InuYasha paused for a moment and looked at Kagome's lecherous grin. He pondered thinking it looked like that perverted monk, Miroku, lecherous grin, but he let it go saying she was hanging around the monk too long. He then realized what Kagome said and got a sly grin himself, thinking that she was a very smart little girl. Although, his smart little girl had grown into an intelligent woman.

He did the only thing possible to do that he had wanted to do for so long. He kissed her. This kiss was demanding yet gentle and sweet. They got so lock up in one another that they had failed to recognize the other four members for the group standing there like they had never seen someone kiss with that kind of passion. Once InuYasha and Kagome had broken the kiss, they knew they couldn't stop.

They kept on giving each other short and loved peck-kisses until InuYasha sensed someone else's presence. He backed away a small distance and looked to the side only to see the other staring. He got a little mad at this. Couldn't they give them some privacy and respect for the newly formed couple? Oh, they were in for it now.

(A/N: Ok guys, this is my first fan fiction and would like you to review and tell me how you like it. But, you don't have to my rule is those who have good and bad comments give and those who just like to read keep to them selves. Oh well

Bye, Bye -Weather Woman-


	2. Respect And Privacy

Pain Hurts: Hurts Pain

Privacy And Respect

InuYasha started to growl, which startled Kagome because she didn't know what was going on. She looked up at InuYasha and he softened his growl, but she saw what he was looking at- the others. Why did they have to come now; when InuYasha just told her he loved her and she the same? Oh they were in for it. Usually she wouldn't take her anger out on her friends, but they had disrupted a very enjoyed moment with InuYasha and she didn't want to stop that moment. At first when he growled she thought he was growling at her, but when she looked up he realized he was growling and growled softer than before; reassuring her that he wasn't growling at her.

Kagome realized the others were still there and they weren't going to get away without punishment. "_WHAT IN GODS NAME POSESSED YOU TO JUST STAND THERE AND STARE AT US! DON'T YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF DECENCY OF PEOPLE'S LIFE! WE'RE NOT SOME KIND OF ENTERTAINMENT SO YOU CAN JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH US LIKE WE'RE A TV! WE HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S PRIVACY! WHY WOULD YOU JUST STAND THERE AND ACT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE KISS BEFORE! GRRRRRRR,_" Kagome fumed while putting her face in InuYasha's chest. InuYasha put his head on top of hers and swayed slightly while whispering calming word to her. (A/N: **Kagome** plus Interruptions equals **_MOOD SWINGS_**!)

While that charade was going on the others left; knowing they were in enough trouble already and it was only from Kagome. Nobody wanted to know what InuYasha would do to him or her as soon as the two got back. He would probably deal with them as soon as Kagome left for the Modern Era to restock on supplies. Back at the God Tree…

"It's ok Kagome; they're gone. Just calm down before-," but Kagome cut him off while backing her head away.

"_Calmdown_, **_CALM DOWN_**! How do you expect me to **_CALM DOWN_** when they just broke the moment I have been waiting for so long for AND **_YOU_** TELL **_ME_** TO **_CALM DOWN_**! **_I'M_**SURPRISED **_YOU_** DIDN'T ALREADY **_GO_** AFTER **_THEM_**! USUALLY IF SOMETHING LIKE THAT **_WOULD_**HAPPEN, **_YOU_** WOULD BE RUNNING AFTER **_THEM_** FOR **_THAT_**!" Kagome proclaimed like a bomb going off as tears formed in her eyes and she, herself, was fuming at the thought of them to break such an intimate moment between InuYasha and her again. (A/N: Whoa; talk about PMS)

"Kagome, you obviously don't know that you are over reacting over such a little disturbance. Just remember we'll have all the time in the world to do that. So just relax and calm down. If it was Sango and Miroku I would have done the same thing," InuYasha said soothingly.

"But _I_ wouldn't. _I_ would leave them to there own privacy. _I_ wouldn't just stand there like it was the end of the world or something," Kagome said putting her head on InuYasha's shoulder and sighed.

"Well, people are different and that is what makes it special. But, onto another-," but was cut off by Kagome.

"Hey InuYasha, what did you do to my gruff and stubborn half-demon that I love?" Kagome asked smartly while putting her hands on his cheeks and shaking his head. InuYasha just had to chuckle at that. He completely agreed with her on the gruff and stubborn part, but he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Hey Kagome, where are you getting all the smart-mouthed remarks from?" InuYasha questioned her smartly without answering her smarty question. Although he liked her remarks and thought it gave her character. He just couldn't help asking that; he just wanted to know what happened to his innocent Kagome.

Back at Keade's hut, the others were discussing what InuYasha and Kagome would do to them as soon as they got back. "I think InuYasha is going to take the guys and get smacked a few times; Kagome will most likely take the girls and have a very long discussion about privacy and respect. After that she will want to relax and that means that she is going to her world. And I'm sure InuYasha will want to give us all a long talking to about how you should never interrupt a half-demon while spending time with his soon to be mate- er- wife; Yeah, yeah wife. Anyways I think we should avoid them for the time being as much as possible. I positively do not want a raging half-demon beating me through the Earth, to the other side of it. It would not be something I personally want to experience," Shippo said while giving his speech on demon society.

" Wow, Shippo. I never knew you were so smart; I'll have to come to you from now on for advice on girls and other anonymous things. My, what a smart young fox demon we have here. My dear Sango, do you not agree?" Miroku asked while reaching his hand to grope Sango's bottom. Oh, what a mistake he made.

"**_Miroku, you pervert!_**"SLAP This particularly familiar sound rang through the InuYasha Forest and could be heard by two unaware people.

Once the sound reached InuYasha and Kagome, they drew away from each other; ready for a fight with Kagome's anger forgotten. Only a few moments later did they realize what was happening- Miroku was being his perverted self. "When will he learn," InuYasha and Kagome said at once. At this they started wailing with laughter.

Kagome stopped laughing when she heard InuYasha laugh. It was a rare and joyous sound to hear; she reassured herself she would be the only one to most likely to ever hear it. "InuYasha, your laugh is like a song from the heavens," Kagome declared softly as she drew near to InuYasha and twisted his hair in her fingers.

Now InuYasha couldn't stop laughing, although he did to respond. "Kagome that was the corniest thing I have ever heard you say," InuYasha said in between fits of laughter with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Hey, but it's true. Come on, don't tell me what you said early wasn't corny; I sure thought it was, but it also was the sweetest thing you've said to me and that makes it alright, right?" Kagome asked giving him her best puppy dog pout.

InuYasha could never resist that look. "Yeah, that's right," InuYasha said while rubbing his nose with hers. Then they saw the worst thing they would see in awhile- Kikyo's soul stealers.


	3. Kikyo Why?

Pain Hurts: Hurts Pain

Kikyo…Why?

(A/N: I do not own InuYasha)dedicated to dogdemoninuyashaandkagome

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. Just when she actually has a good time, Kikyo comes around and spoils her happiness. Kagome didn't know how InuYasha would react with Kikyo around and that scared her to death. She didn't know if he would leave her there and go to Kikyo or stay with her and tell Kikyo to go back to Hell without him. She gave InuYasha a broken-hearted, questioning gaze.

InuYasha knew Kagome had that heart-braking gaze on him and knew what she was thinking. Every other time Kikyo showed up, InuYasha would run after Kikyo, his first love, and come back never looking Kagome in the eye. This situation always broke Kagome's heart; knowing the man you love is running after another. Not only is the other woman dead and his first love, but also ruins every precious moment with the one you love when you are finally getting alone time with him.

InuYasha always knew what his reply would be if this situation was to come. He had been thinking about it for some time, and knew he would never leave Kagome. InuYasha thought Kagome always had a part of his heart ever since she released him from Kikyo's arrow that bound him to the God Tree for 50 years. He wasn't in love with Kikyo; it was just an infatuation because someone actually accepted him. Although, it took him awhile to see that she didn't accept him for who he was because she wanted him to become human and be rid of being the protector of the jewel.

The last time InuYasha went to see Kikyo he knew he loved Kagome, but needed to tell Kikyo goodbye. Although, that never happened because Miroku stopped him from going by asking him some questions. Of course Miroku knew InuYasha was slow, but he didn't think he was so slow to not realize that he loved someone. Miroku never told InuYasha the sobs of heartbreak he heard when he left to Kikyo

InuYasha gathered Kagome in his arms and looked around until he saw Kikyo and her soul stealers. When InuYasha saw Kikyo he grew sad, but reminded himself that he didn't love her and that it wasn't his fault that Kikyo died 50 years ago. He reminded himself the he loved Kagome, a lively girl from the future that stole his heart, and would never stop loving her.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice. The tone of voice she was using made InuYasha scared. Kagome, in his point of view, should never be scared with him around and if she was, he would correct it.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm not going anywhere; I'll never leave you again." When InuYasha finished, Kikyo could be seen strolling out of the wooded area and into the clearing of the God Tree.

"InuYasha, I see you are with my pathetic reincarnation… even though you say you love me? What a fool you are InuYasha, for falling in love with a pathetic excuse for a copy of mine. Wouldn't you like to have the real thing?" Kikyo remarked stepping closer with each word she said.

InuYasha looked straight at Kikyo with a cold stare. "No… she is not a pathetic copy of yours; she is more than you'll ever be," With that Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks. "When I was with you it was an infatuation because I thought you accepted me. But, I was wrong; wasn't I Kikyo? You never accepted me; you used me. I bet you like to toy with people's feelings, don't you? Answer me Kikyo, don't you? I never loved you… I just thought I was in love. I'm glad Naraku killed you before because, quite frankly, I really don't want to know what it would be like to spend the rest of my days with a selfish woman who toys with people like little game pieces. Once you get them where you want them; you leave them and never see them again. Isn't that right Kikyo; don't you play people like games?" InuYasha taunted while holding Kagome as if he had let go, she would disappear. Kagome gave InuYasha a loving smile in which he looked down to return.

Kikyo gave the couple a glare with pure hatred in her eyes. "InuYasha know this; if I can't have you, neither can she," Kikyo spoke with pure hatred twisting her voice into a dark sounding tone. While she did this, she took out her bow and arrow and notched the arrow, aiming towards InuYasha. InuYasha saw this and let go of Kagome.

InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed it towards Kikyo. "Ok then Kikyo; come at me then," InuYasha said ready it use Tetsusaiga to block the arrow. Kagome knew it was safest behind InuYasha, so she walked behind InuYasha knowing he would want her there. InuYasha saw this out of the corner of his eye and smiled on the inside knowing what to do without him telling her showed him that she knew him a lot more than he thought.

Kikyo released her arrow and sent it soaring toward InuYasha with dark energy crackling around the tip instead of pure energy. InuYasha easily blocked it with Tetsusaiga. Then Kikyo notched another arrow and held it for a while knowing InuYasha wanted to say something to fuel her dark energy to become stronger.

"Kikyo… is that all you got. This is nothing compared to Kagome. I know you can do better than that, or… maybe not?" InuYasha taunted with a grin that shined with pride. With this Kikyo's dark energy grew to great limits. Most likely you could feel the hate flaring off of her. She counted to three and let go of the arrow. The arrow's energy was bigger than InuYasha himself. InuYasha knew he couldn't block the attack and dodged the arrow by jumping towards the God Tree.

Kagome was in a state of shock when the arrow came towards her. Time seemed to go by slowly when she watched the arrow come at her with its energy out sizing her by several feet. InuYasha landed at the God Tree and turned around to see Kagome inches away from certain death. InuYasha could feel his heart stop when he saw her moments away from her demise. He felt a stinging feeling and noticed tears welling up in his eyes, but kept them at bay.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed in agony while running to her when the arrow came closer to her. Kagome saw it inches away from her shoulder and closed her eyes ready for the pain. A few seconds later the arrow hit Kagome in the shoulder and she screamed in pain while falling to the ground, no longer able to with stand so much pain.

InuYasha made it to Kagome only to see her in a bloody uniform. InuYasha had the same feeling of tears welling up in his eyes. As soon as he made it to Kagome, he collapsed on his hands and knees; letting his tears fall freely. How many others would be hurt because of him? Will the pain stop haunting him? He had no clue except for the fact that his Kagome was hurt. So, InuYasha reached over to Kagome putting one hand on her collarbone and one around the middle of the arrow. With a sharp tug, and a whimper from Kagome, the arrow came lose and he threw it with anguish of it hurting his Kagome. He took off his outer Fire Rat Robe and put it around Kagome and gathered her into his arms while sobbing hysterically. The pain was unbearable; he just wanted to take away her pain and not make her suffer.

Once he got him self together he looked up to see an evil grinning Kikyo staring at the heart-braking scene. InuYasha set Kagome down and rose from his spot. InuYasha could feel his blood boiling which meant his demon half wanted revenge. He wanted to let his demon half out just to have the pleasure of killing Kikyo in a form she never saw him in. Letting his blood boil over he started transforming into his demon form. His claws and fangs grew, his eyes turned from amber-gold to a sedate red, and he grew purple marks on the side of his face.

Kikyo saw what was happening and was scared when she looked into his eyes and saw how badly he wanted revenge… and it was a lot. She started to step back when she saw his one and only focus… to kill her. She didn't know what to do; she had never seen him in this from before.

Demon InuYasha raised his right claw while looking at it then at Kikyo. His gaze was unlike anything Kikyo had ever seen; it looked as though he was choosing when her fate should prevail. She knew she was done for and regretted even coming.

InuYasha knew what he was doing; it was like he was in control of his demon form and he knew what he wanted to do. Demon InuYasha jumped up so quickly that Kikyo looked around for him only to come face to face with his claws.

Kikyo body was torn to bits by Demon InuYasha's claws and there was no trace of her left. He started transforming back because his demon form was satisfied with the revenge he got. Once he was fully transformed into his half-demon self, he dropped to his hand and knees with an angry face on, eyes closed, and said while grinding his teeth, "Kikyo... why?" Finally he stood up and went to Kagome. He carefully picked up Kagome and made a fast journey to Keade's hut to seal Kagome's badly bleeding wound.


	4. Stay With Me, My Kagome

Pain Hurts: Hurts Pain

Stay With Me, My Kagome

(A/N:I don't own InuYasha)(dedicated to Samantha R.- a PACE student)

InuYasha ran through the forest with a fatally injured Kagome. He kept praying to any god that heard his prayer to keep her alive; if she died, he knew demon madness would take control of him and he would go on a rampage and kill everything in sight. He also knew he would die of a lonely and broken heart.

InuYasha could see Kagome struggling to breath, most likely from the loss of blood. He could hear that her heart was slowing down also, but was still strong enough to keep her alive. InuYasha knew he had to hurry, or she would get worse. He brought her head up so her ear was by his lips and whipered, "Stay with me, my Kagome."

As he passed trees and jumped bushes he was praying that Kagome could hold on just a little bit longer. He saw Keade's hut coming into view and held onto Kagome a little tighter. Once he reached the hut InuYasha shifted Kagome, so he could pull back the reed curtain to get inside. This would have been complicated for a human, but InuYasha with is fast demon reflexes did it without fail.

"Keade! Kagome needs help!" InuYasha yelled while running in, and shoved the others out of the way. InuYasha then set Kagome on a straw mat, sat down beside her, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Will you hurry it up? We need to stop the bleeding so she doesn't lose too much blood!" InuYasha said to response to Keade's slow moving.

"Calm down, InuYasha. Your stress will not help her get any better will it?" Keade asked while moving closer to examine Kagome's wound.

"I don't have time for stupid questions like that! Listen, can you help her or not 'cause your wasting precious time! And she doesn't have that much time to spare!" InuYasha yelled; fear could be hear in his voice and evident in his eyes. Keade stopped where she was.

Keade didn't take offence to being bossed around by InuYasha. Keade knew what demon madness was and the effects; InuYasha couldn't help the way he was feeling. From what the others told her, InuYasha had asked Kagome to be his wife, or in Shippo's case 'mate'. And to think that he never took her as his mate would be even more heart breaking. Most demons look forward to taking their mate, and if their mate died before hand... the world would be in total chaos.

With that, Keade went over to where Kagome was currently, and examined the wound. The wound was deep, but had stopped bleeding, thankfully. Once Kaede went out to touch the wound, InuYasha growled a loud and angry growl to warn Keade to keep off. Kaede knew he would be more possessive of Kagome, especially when she was hurt. That was how demons were of their loved ones; mated or not.

Keade decided to wrap the wound. Although she wasn't going to wrap her wound; InuYasha was. Keade didn't want to know what InuYasha would do if he wasn't near Kagome when she was injured. So, she got up to get the bandages from Kagome's backpack. Once she reached her backpack, she dug around all the odds and ends that were in her backpack until she reached the first aid kit. She took it out and dug through it also until she found the bandages and the medical spray. She gathered the items and walked back to InuYasha. Once she reached InuYasha, she set the things beside him and turned around to leave.

InuYasha was confused. "Hey, woman. What is up with this?" InuYasha asked with a scowl that was aimed for Keade. Keade turned around to face InuYasha.

"InuYasha; surely you know how to wrap a wound, do you not? I was going to let you do the honors, but if you insist," Keade sighed out while moving to walk towards him; knowing he would change his mind.

"InuYasha started growling like before, but lower in sound. "Don't even think about it," InuYasha said in a menacing voice. Once Keade heard that she turned around to leave the hut and tell the others to not go into the hut for while.

Once Keade left InuYasha knew he was going to regret it from the very moment. He would have to control himself if he was to do this, which he was most sure he was. The only way to get to the wound was to take off her shirt and bra, and that was something that would be hard to do. With this he moved Kagome so that she was sitting in his lap and that she was facing him. He looked at her pale face.

You could tell she was in discomfort, but was peaceful at the same time. Surely the pain had diminished because her breathing had evened out considerably and her heartbeat was even and strong. He thought how her heart would speed up and her breathing became ragged when he looked at her the past few days. He smiled at that. It was very arousing to see her that way. He shook his head to rid of the thoughts and get to work on Kagome.

With the others outside, Keade was just telling them to steer clear of the hut for a while. "InuYasha is most possessive right now and will not me even to tend to her wounds. Please heed my warning, young ones," With that Keade went to the village to tend to the sick and other important things.

The others stood in shock. Then Miroku got a lecherous grin on. "Oh, so we have to leave so InuYasha can get to know Kagome 'better'. I get it now. InuYasha you sly do-" He was cut off by something hitting his head, which that something was Sango's giant boomerang hitting Miroku's head. In result, Miroku fell unconscious from the blow.

Sango and Shippo sighed. "Tonight is going to be a very long night," Sango sighed while going to sit on the ground by the fire they made. Then Sango heard Miroku say something lecherous in his sleep. Yep; tonight would be a long night.

(A/N: The next chapter will be all about InuYasha and Kagome. SO get ready for some fluffy goodness! ; ) - Tee Hee )

Love,

Inukagobsession


	5. Why Are You Doing This !

Pain Hurts: Hurts Pain

Why Are You Doing This!  
(A/N:I don't own InuYasha… but I really wish I did…sigh …oh well…)  
(Dedicated to my special friend Evelyn C. and another special person… my koi !)  
(A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys!… I've had a lot on my mind and I thank you all for your support! Hopefully my next chapter won't take as long as this one… I'm really sorry guys and girls! I hope the long wait won't make you stop reading my story! Well here is another sorry… I really wanted it to be longer than this.. but at the time I can't think.. I guess it's cause I'm thinking of my koi…sighs dreamily .. but ANYways… I hope this doesn't effect you from reading it either.. … lol.. )

Back inside the hut, with InuYasha and Kagome, InuYasha was still sitting there with an unconscious Kagome still strattling his waist. Trying to build the courage to undress her and tend to her wounds. Not being able to decide if this was right.

They weren't even mates yet and here he was about to undress her? But then again, it was to tend to her wounds. He couldn't decide; either he was going to do it, or Keade was and that didn't make his demon side to happy. He knew if he let Keade do it, she would kick him out cause they were yet to be mates and he didn't want to be away from her in her time of need.

Sighing out loud, making the decision to go ahead and undress her. Moving his hands to the bottom rim of her shirt, hoping and praying she didn't wake up. Lifting it up right below her breasts. Taking a deep breath and lifting it over her breast only to find she was wearing one of those weird things she called a 'bra'. Sighing in relief knowing she was covered for the time being. Seeing her smooth stomach, moving up and down as she breathed.

InuYasha felt himself get hard at this site, but shaking his head and cursing his body for acting like that at such a time. "Damn it… why do you act up now? I really don't need this," InuYasha exclaimed quietly to himself.

Looking back at Kagome deciding what to do next. Moving his hands to one of her sleeves, taking one of his claws and running it down lightly to only cut the fabric and not her skin. Then moving to the other one, doing the same as he had done to the first. Once her sleeves were cut he moved his hands the middle of her shirt and cut down the middle like he had to the sleeves.

Watching it as it fell off of her body piece by piece. Seeing so much of her skin, her smooth lusciously creamy skin-. "Why in the world am I thinking that- Damn it all to hell… How am I supposed to do this if I can't even control my own need!" InuYasha yelled out to himself. Why of all times would his body act up now? Sighing out once again feeling ashamed of himself.

Moving left over pieces of her shirt off of her. Looking at up at her chest seeing her full breast covered by her bra. Getting instantly harder, InuYasha looked down to see the buldge in his pants. "What the hell do you think your doing… It's like I have no control over you… Grrr. Well the sooner I get this done, the faster I can…" Not wanting to finish the sentence… knowing if anyone was near, demon or not, would hear what he said. Definitely not wanting Miroku to hear knowing he would be his lecherous self…

Looking back at Kagome, needing to get to the wound and to do that he need to take off her bra. At this realization, InuYasha just froze. This was already embarrassing enough, now he had to take of the only thing that separated him from her full round breasts-. Cutting off his thoughts and growling at himself again for thinking those thoughts once again.

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out. Knowing he was going to have to do this one way or another, reached up to the left bra strap and brought it down to her forearm and looked up to inspect the wound.

When InuYasha looked at the wound he saw the most horrific thing that his Kagome had. He saw dark energy surrounding the wound. And when he looked close enough. He saw a dark tainted jewel shard embedded in it, obviously from Kikyo's arrow. Just the sight of it made InuYasha want to cry.

The only way to get it out was to hurt his Kagome more but taking his claws and digging for it. Why did this happen to her? He had asked himself this question so many times and yet couldn't figure it out. Having tears stream down his face, putting his forehead to hers and letting all his tears fall. Why did she always get hurt because of him? Why did she have to suffer so much? Why did she always come back when she went home? All he ever did was hurt her.

Why were his dreams haunting him? Why were all the words the dark figure told him in his dreams coming true… that pain hurts and hurts pain? The hurts… every time he insulted her, told her he hated her, said he didn't need her, said that he loved Kikyo, that Kikyo was better. The Pain… now, this great pain she was having from his foolishness. And from the words of the dark figure that there was more to come? He would never know until he found out…

(A/N: Sorry guys and girls… I really tried… butyawn I'm tired… it's like 2:19 AM.. and I'm like SUPER tired… well anyways… it didn't turn out the way I wanted it tosighoh well.. you'll get over it right?.. I did… hehe.. sorry…)


End file.
